


Someone Needs A Time-out

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ficlet, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poetdiva asked for "JuC and a fight". </p><p>I'm not sure if this was exactly what you were looking for, but every time I started typing, it was Chris talking. So I went with it. If you want something else, I can try again later :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Someone Needs A Time-out

**Author's Note:**

> Poetdiva asked for "JuC and a fight". 
> 
> I'm not sure if this was exactly what you were looking for, but every time I started typing, it was Chris talking. So I went with it. If you want something else, I can try again later :)

It might be funny, if it didn't happen every single time they went into the studio. Chris could actually predict fairly accurately about when things would breakdown. When communication would cease working, and JC and Justin would move beyond the occasional friendly snarking to bickering, to fighting.

He really hoped their make-up sex was spectacular, because their arguments got pretty out-of-control at times.

No, he wasn't thinking about the time Justin punched a hole in the wall in the left hand stall of the men's room, either. 

"It needs to be lower," JC said, inside the studio. He was bent over the soundboard, Justin hovering beside him, his mouth drawn downward. "There's too much--" Some wild gesticulation apparently conveyed to _Justin_ what there was too much of, but Chris couldn't tell, himself.

"If you make that lower, then we'll need to compensate here--" Justin pointed, and pushed at one of the knobs, and Chris sighed and checked his watch. He hoped Joey was ready to pay up this time. And that there wasn't going to be any bloodshed. Not that there'd been bloodshed before, exactly--unless scraped knuckles counted. 

"No. We won't have to compensate--we can dub Chris's vocals in over that, and it'll--" Another whirlwind of gesturing, which made Justin shake his head violently enough Chris felt sick to his stomach briefly. 

"No! No, C, look." Justin gestured, pointing to something on the soundboard. "Right there. If we leave that, then bring Chris in over yours--hey! Stop it." Now Justin was the one gesturing wildly, and if JC scowled any harder at him, his face was going to get stuck like that.

"Don't tell me to stop it. I have as much at stake as you do--look, if you would just step back for a second and _listen_ to the damn song--"

"I just sang the damn song, dickhead." Justin pushed a knob and JC pushed it back, and Chris thought now might be a good time to start edging back from the glass dividing the recording booth from the rest of the studio. Except if he left the recording booth, well, he'd be with Justin and JC, and that just wasn't a healthy place to be right now. Especially if Justin was starting with the name-calling.

"Then you should know we need to turn it down, lower the bass a little. It's too high, the way it is."

"If you hadn't been in such a fucking hurry to--"

" _Me_?" JC's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets, and Chris's ached in sympathy. "I wasn't the one saying 'come on, guys, let's do one more'--I wanted to finish up and layer that last track, let it sit for a while."

"Yeah, right." Justin was up in JC's face now, finger pointing, no, jabbing into JC's chest. "You said we could get one more done if we just hurried up, well we hurried up--Chris made a special trip in here to finish this--"

Oh, that was low. Bad enough he had to listen in, often enough to predict shit like this. But Chris really hated it when either Justin or JC brought him into the fray, even if it was just mentioning his name. He tapped gently on the glass, wondering if he should even make the effort, or just slink out of the studio and wait until they'd fought, then fucked it out, and call one of them later in the evening. 

They were face-to-face now, both of them snarling at each other, and Chris wasn't sure there were even actual words still being used. Mostly it seemed to be sounds and gestures, and a lot of fingers pointing and jabbing. 

Okay. He could do the slink-out-quietly thing. It really was safer. And next time? Not letting either of them into the studio if the other one was there. 

He really wished he could have a tape of their make-up sex, though. Maybe if he put it on his Christmas wish list….

~fin~


End file.
